List of Twisted Metal Small Brawl DX Characters/Vehicles
This is a page detailing the characters and vehicles featured in Twisted Metal Small Brawl DX Listings Available From Start *'Roadkill' **Vehicle: Muscle Car **Driver: Marcus Kane **Special Weapon: Boomerang Blast **Speed: 3.5/5 **Handling: 2.5/5 **Armor: 3/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3/5 **Background: Marcus enters Calypso's R/C car combat contest with one thing on his mind; to sort out his mischievous younger brother, Needles, and finally see to it that he gets the punishment he deserves! *'Outlaw' **Vehicle: Police Car **Driver: Carl Roberts Jr. **Special Weapon: Omnidirectional Taser **Speed: 4/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 2/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: He loves watching Cops on TV, and he himself wants to be a police officer when he grows up. However, growing up takes too long for him, and he wants to be a cop for his prize when he wins Twisted Metal! *'Thumper' **Vehicle: Low Rider **Driver: Vinnie and Bruce **Special Weapon: Flamethrower **Speed: 3/5 **Handling: 2/5 **Armor: 2/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4/5 **Background: These two black boys are here to show everyone their stuff, and they're here to compete! Their wish; da' phattest dang sound system evuh! *'Twister' **Vehicle: F1 race car **Driver: Miranda Watts **Special Weapon: Tornado Cyclone **Speed: 4.5/5 **Handling: 2.5/5 **Armor: 1.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: Miranda Watts is the daughter of a local race car driver, and has had a taste of speed! She's entered Twisted Metal for her ultimate wish; to become the fastest! *'Shadow' **Vehicle: Hearse **Driver: Mortimer **Special Weapon: Soul Shadow **Speed: 2/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 3/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4/5 **Background: Geeky Mortimer has a problem with being picked on at school by physically stronger bullies. When they stole his pet frog, Gober, he's decided that he's had enough of them! He enters the Twisted Metal contest so that he could get his wish; to see his bullies get their just desserts and to get his frog back. *'Hammerhead' **Vehicle: Monster Truck **Driver: Hammerhead **Special Weapon: Crushing Attack **Speed: 2.5/5 **Handling: 2.5/5 **Armor: 4/5 **Special Weapon Power: Depends on target vehicle **Background: This headbangin' dude has entered Twisted Metal, intending to become a rock star when he wins! His R/C monster truck's tires can produce spikes for running over opposing cars in the most bad-ass way! *'Crimson Fury' **Vehicle: Sports Car **Driver: Stone Shepard **Special Weapon: Incendiary Pulse Orb **Speed: 5/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 1.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: Stone Shepard is angered at the collateral damage in the neighborhood caused by Calypso's contest, and has entered it in a bid to bring him to justice! His homing Incendiary Pulse Orb will really burn his opponents up! *'Spectre' **Vehicle: Spectre Sports Car **Driver: Kid Masters **Special Weapon: Ghost Missile **Speed: 3/5 **Handling: 3.5/5 **Armor: 2/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: Kid Masters is a shy kid, and is pretty timid as to constantly hide his face under a ghost costume. However, he is also looking for his long lost father, and has entered the Twisted Metal contest in order to get his wish! *'Sweet Tooth' **Vehicle: Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck **Driver: Needles Kane **Special Weapon: Napalm Cone **Speed: 2.5/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 3.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: Needles Kane, the younger brother of fellow contestant Marcus Kane, is the most mischievous kid in the neighborhood. When he wins Twisted Metal, he's going to wish for all the sweets and treats that he wants, and perhaps a bit more, too...His R/C ice cream truck's Napalm Cone missiles can rebound off of walls for an extended period of time before exploding. Plus, it can also home in on the nearest target after rebounding when/if it misses! Comes in chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry! *'Mr. Slam' **Vehicle: Front Loader **Driver: Simon "Slam" Whittlebone Jr. **Special Weapon: Grab and Slam **Speed: 1/5 **Handling: 1.5/5 **Armor: 4/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4/5 **Background: Simon Whittlebone Jr., nicknamed "Mr. Slam" by his friends, has entered Calypso's contest in a bid to get revenge on the ones responsible for vandalizing his tree house! *'Mr. Grimm' **Vehicle: Motorcycle with sidecar **Driver: Mr. Grimm **Special Weapon: Death Spawn **Speed: 4.5/5 **Handling: 4/5 **Armor: 1/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4.5/5 **Background: Mr. Grimm, as he is nicknamed, is a Halloween-obsessed kid who seeks to go to HalloweenVille, the craziest, spookiest monster-ridden neighborhood in the land, where buckets and buckets of candy are given out. Now, he has entered the contest to achieve that! *'Warthog' **Vehicle: Humvee **Driver: Iron Guts Rogers **Special Weapon: Patriot Missiles **Speed: 2.5/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 3.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4/5 **Background: This military-obsessed dude wants to challenge Calypso to a pretend war when he wins the Twisted Metal competition, and with his powerful Patriot triple missiles, he's gonna set his competitors at ATTENNNNN-TION!! Unlockable *'Darkside' **Vehicle: Semi-truck **Driver: Ashton "Mr. Ash" Darkwood **Special Weapon: Freezing Flame **Speed: 1/5 **Handling: 2/5 **Armor: 4/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4/5 **Background: Mr. Ash is one dark dude, lemme tell ya that! Rumors are going around that he's got this occult thing going on. Either that, or he wants to make a dark superhero comic! Now, he's entered Twisted Metal, but what are his intentions? **How to Unlock: No info available *'Mime' **Vehicle: VW Beetle **Driver: Mimi **Special Weapon: Copycat Drive **Speed: 3/5 **Handling: 4.5/5 **Armor: 1.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: Varies **Background: Mimi is a favorite actress to count on in school plays, and when not acting in school plays, she likes to imitate her peers, especially when it annoys them. Her R/C car features a "Copycat Drive", which can copy the Special Weapon of the nearest opposing vehicle! **How to Unlock: There is a icon of Mime hidden someplace in one of the levels. If you can find it, Mime will be yours to command! *'Trapper' **Vehicle: Studebaker US6 **Driver: Bruce "Catfish" Martin **Special Weapon: Exploding Plastic Monkeys **Speed: 2.5/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 4/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4.5/5 **Background: Bruce Martin A.K.A. "Catfish" moved in from Australia a while back, and now he's gonna show his competitors how they do R/C car combat in the land down under! He's fierce like a true bushman, and his devastating monkey attack will really leave you reeling, mate! **How to Unlock: To unlock him, you must complete Tournament Mode on the medium difficulty! *'Axel' **Vehicle: Daddy's Revenge 209 **Driver: Axel Macon **Special Weapon: Shockwave Missile Frenzy **Speed: 2/5 **Handling: 5/5 **Armor: 3/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: Axel is a paraplegic kid in a wheelchair, who hopes to one day be able to walk on his own two legs. He enters the contest with his special two-wheeled R/C contraption, hoping to get that wish. His Shockwave Missiles are no joke; each one unleashes a destructive shockwave on impact! A whole frenzy of these things all aimed at the same target? Downright lethal!! **How to Unlock: It's a similar case with Mime; his icon is hidden someplace in one of the levels. Find it, and Axel is yours to command! *'Piecemeal' **Vehicle: Mish-mash **Driver: Frank N. Steinmann **Special Weapon: Copycat Drive **Speed: 2.5/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 3.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: Varies **Background: This guy is a collector and scavenger, and apparently, he's been competing in Calypso's contest for quite a while. By that, we mean reigning champion! He built his R/C car from the bits and pieces of other R/C cars that he destroys in the contest. It also features a Copycat Drive, but how he copies the Special Weapons of opposing cars is situational. Nonetheless, he is not to be underestimated! This year, his wish for when he wins is to take on a certain R/C car combat expert from the golden age! **How to Unlock: Beat the game on Hard Mode using Trapper! It won't be easy, but with Trapper's powerful Special Weapon, you'll have a fighting chance! **Fun-Fact: With rumors of old Charlie Kane's sudden return to the R/C car combat scene, Frank developed Piecemeal as a means to battle whatever Charlie may have in store... DLC Exclusive *'Dark Tooth' **Vehicle: Monster Ice Cream Truck **Driver: Charlie Kane **Special Weapon: Flaming Clown Head (long range), Dark Mouth (close range) **Speed: 4/5 **Handling: 3.5/5 **Armor: 4/5 **Special Weapon Power: 5/5 **Background: Charlie Kane, an R/C car combat expert from the golden age feared and admired by even Frank N. Steinmann (the driver of Piecemeal), is the father of Marcus and Needles Kane. He has returned to the scene, and now he's showed up in Calpyso's contest with a super-powered version of Needles' R/C ice cream truck. What are his intentions for competing? Oh, and by the way, his Dark Tooth has machine guns that fire larger caliber incendiary rounds, along with two different Specials for long or close range! Talk about firepower! With Charlie's skills behind the controls, one could only imagine how devastating in battle it would be... *'Gold Tooth' **Vehicle: Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck "Cold Gold Edition" **Driver: Needles Kane **Special Weapon: Twin Napalm Cones **Speed: 3/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 4/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4.5/5 **Background: When Needles, absolutely and positively, needs to unleash more firepower with better endurance in battle, he turns to the Gold Tooth, which has stronger armor and fires twin Napalm Cones. *'Minion' **Vehicle: Six-wheeled Tank **Driver: Minion **Special Weapon: Serpent **Speed: 4.5/5 **Handling: 4.5/5 **Armor: 4.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 5/5 **Background: Minion is a demon-child on a mission; to hunt down Calypso! Why? We just don't know, you'll have to find out for yourself! His special weapon, the Serpent, fires triple missiles accompanied by a Freeze Burst! Deadly power! Oh, and his six-wheeled tank is a large target, so fend off any opposing cars with a fierce vengeance! *'Yellow Jacket' **Vehicle: Taxi Cab **Driver: Charlie Kane **Special Weapon: Ground Spikes **Speed: 3/5 **Handling: 3/5 **Armor: 3/5 **Special Weapon Power: 4/5 **Background: This is the R/C car that Charlie Kane used back in the day, in the golden age where R/C car combat was a way of life. Any opposing car that got too close is found on the receiving end of the Ground Spikes! By downloading this car from the DLC Shop, you can bring it out of the mothballs for the first time in the years since he last battled with it! *'Grasshopper' **Vehicle: Dune Buggy **Driver: Krista Sparks **Special Weapon: Body Slam **Speed: 3/5 **Handling: 4/5 **Armor: 1.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3/5 **Background: Krista Sparks has entered the Twisted Metal tournament, in a bid to put an end to it, not wanting to see Calypso cause more damage to the neighborhood with it than he already had in the past. What is her connection with Calypso? Her Body Slam maneuver is a hit-or-miss kind of a deal, so make it count! *'Primeval' **Vehicle: Armored Dune Buggy **Driver: Primeval **Special Weapon: Head Hunter **Speed: 5/5 **Handling: 2/5 **Armor: 3.5 **Special Weapon Power: 4.5/5 **Background: Another R/C combat driver from the golden age, Primeval is known for making huge statements with the overall firepower of his Head Hunter special weapon. Very few could match him in battle, especially the likes of Charlie Kane, who had narrowly defeated Primeval twenty five years prior. Now, Primeval has come for vengeance!! What better way than to humiliate Charlie's sons in the Twisted Metal contest! *'Warhawk' **Vehicle: Attack Helicopter **Driver: Unnamed **Special Weapon: Hawk Dive **Speed: 5/5 **Handling: 5/5 **Armor: 5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 5/5 **NOTE: Unplayable **Background: This guy seeks to take things into his own hands, intending to disrupt the Twisted Metal tournament with his armored and armed R/C attack chopper. His Hawk Dive maneuver involves lowering a claw-like apparatus and using it for a deadly ramming attack. Sure, he's downloadable, but not playable. He's too overpowered, and is only programmed to be a boss! *'Calypso' **Vehicle: Nuke Truck **Driver: Calypso **Special Weapon: COCBM (Car-on-Car Ballistic Missile) **Speed: 1/5 **Handling: 1/5 **Armor: 5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 5/5 **Background: Calypso is the Twisted Metal tournament's master of ceremonies. Word on the street, is that he's got a magical wish-granting power at his fingertips, allowing him to grant the desires of those who win in his contest. Be careful what you wish for after you win, he may cause your wish to backfire on you in a painful and/or humiliating way! He also has a slow-handling but super-powerful R/C nuke truck that fires a devastating toy-sized ballistic missile. Thankfully, it isn't nuclear for safety reasons, but still an extremely powerful weapon! Also thankfully, it's not as powerful as a full-sized ballistic missile. He uses this R/C vehicle to destroy any uninvited guests that try to ruin the tournament, such as Warhawk! *'Manslaughter' **Vehicle: Dump Truck **Driver: Black **Special Weapon: Deadly Fire Boulders **Speed: 1.5/5 **Handling 1.5/5 **Armor: 4.5/5 **Special Weapon Power: 3.5/5 **Background: The mysterious "Black" and Mr. Ash...They seem familiar to each other. What is their strange connection? Beat the game with this character and you'll find out! He may be slow, but his armor and firepower is good! Oh, and he also intends to challenge Calypso, too! Listing not complete Category:Pages by JustAlex93